Tainted Reality Presents Sailor Moon
by akilatem
Summary: Imagine at the age of 14 being told you have been chosen to save the world.


Opening Author's Notes:

First and foremost, this story is being written with the full intention of it being adapted into a film. It is a project that I have been brainstorming, sketching, and fleshing out for the past 6 years. I believe it is now at a point where it can finally be written for the public to view. However, despite my vast ambitions for this project, I do not wish you, the reader, to be charitable when reviewing this story. I encourage you to be harsh and very strict, but respectful, when reviewing this. It is my belief that, through this method, I can improve my writing skills and deliver to you the best story possible. I, in turn, will be respectful of your incite and promise not to defend myself unless a point in the plot is missed, in which I must back up my claim through quotes in the text. Each and every review will be taken deeply into heart and will be used to perfect my skills.

Some liberties have been taken with the original source material, most notably in the alterations of some of the attitudes of the core characters. This is intentional as the point of this story is to tell a more realistic and more human version of the first story arc. Rest assured, however, that great respect is given to the original story, and there will be many winks and nods to hardcore fans of the series.

It is also important to note that, despite being written in English, all dialogue is actually spoken in Japanese, with the exception of Chapter 1 where the language spoken sounds similar to a combination of Greek and Latin, but otherwise is a completely alien language.

This story will be formatted a bit differently from what many of you readers may be used to, and is a bit unconventional in form. It will be part script, part novel. As I intend this to be a film, I will present it as one, with a fictional cast (explained below), credits (which are not fictional), descriptions of camera shots, and audio cues. However, these all will be present in a novelized style for the comfort of the reader. If there is any confusion over this, do not be afraid to be critical in the reviews section and please ask questions.

The fictional cast is meant to give a more visual image of the characters. It is important to note that none of these people are actually attatched to this project. The Senshi, Mamoru, Naru, Luna, and Artemis are represented by the actors that portrayed them in the live action series "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon". However, I have created an original cast for the antagonists and Queen Serenity. These are composed of actors and actresses who I believe perfectly capture the look, attitude, and essence of each character as I wish to portray them. They are listed below. Once again, none of these actors are aware that this project even exists:

Yumiko Shaku as Queen Serenity

Yoshiki as Kunzite

Takeshi Kaneshiro as Nephrite

Gackt as Zoisite

Tadanobu Asano as Jadeite

Zhang Ziyi as Queen Beryl

(If you are unfamiliar with these people, please do a google image search, or look them up on the Internet Movie Database) All other credits, such as inspiration and costume design, however, are indeed real. These people/bands helped inspire me deeply while developing the concept and plot for this. However, once again, with the exception of Rick Joyce, all people listed as inspiration and music composure are unaware that this project even exists.

This script/novel format will be most prevalent with another unique aspect of this story: the soundtrack. A musical score has been composed of pre-existing songs and musical pieces to help further tell the story, and give the reader further exposure to the mood that I am trying to invoke at any given moment. This soundtrack will be available on Soulseek under the username 'akilatem' and will be in a folder with the same title as the story. The starting point and ending point for each piece will be noted in the text. The song name and composer will also be listed so that the reader may obtain these pieces by his or her self if they so desire.

With that said, I hope the following story is very enjoyable and thought provoking for you as, stated before, a lot of time and considerable thought has been put into this.

-Roger Shackelford

Author

(Begin Story)

(Song Opening Cue: Track 1 – Intro (20th Century Fox Fanfare))

(The 20th Century Fox opening animation appears and fades out)

(Song opening Cue: Luna, Artemis, and The Meeting (Elliot Goldenthal - Lento))

(The camera fades in at ground level on a cobble stone street at what seems to be night time. People are seen in the streets, wearing vibrant Victorian style clothing with slight alterations that give the otherwise familiar outfits an elegant, yet other worldly feel. Buildings are seen, made of a variety of a light blue, purple, and pink glassy material. The architecture has a mix of Roman, Victorian, and new age influences and most structures are 3 to 6 stories in height. The camera cross fades to another shot high above the streets. Judging by the activity of the people, it seems to be a normal day for them. A larger building is barely seen in the corner of the shot. The camera cross fades to reveal a colossal, bright, exuberant palace, heavily decorated with Roman style statues made of the same colorful, glassy substance, curving stare cases, and elaborate water fountains that glow the colors of blue, green, yellow, and red, with the largest fountain, glowing white, placed in the center. The camera cross fades to a shot over the courtyard, revealing a beautiful young woman in an elaborate ornamental strapless dress. Her hair is long, wavy and dark. Medals and other assumingly military decorations cover the upper portion of the purple dress, but are scarcely visible as she is leaning over a railing at the edge of a large balcony that overlooks the courtyard. She is looking up at the sky as the camera cross fades to a close up on her face, then cross fades to a drawn back shot below and behind her to reveal she is staring a large, colorful, Earth, high up in the night sky.)

"Luna?" a voice from the woman's left asked. She turned to look at the person addressing her. It was her close friend and partner Artemis. He was dressed in what looked like a masculine version of what she was wearing with the same exact military medals on his chest. His hair was a bright blonde that reached down to his ears and parted in the middle. He was very handsome and youthful, which gave him a sophisticated appearance. However, anybody close to him knew he was actually quite far from sophisticated… at least in social terms. He was shy, especially around women he barely knew. He had a tendency to stutter when nervous, and then would have spells where he wouldn't say anything for ten to twenty minutes out of embarrassment.

Luna was a bit of the opposite. She could hold her composure pretty well under pressure. However, she had a problem being casual around people. She always seemed to be on guard and hardly ever socialized. Some would argue that it was a stereotype of someone in a position like her's that required a strict sense of duty and commitment. However, that argument of a uniform stereotype of people in her position was always denounced by her partner.

Not to say Artemis wasn't good at his job. Quite the contrary. He was as faithful and devoted to being the Queen's personal bodyguard as Luna was.

"Is all well?", he asked her after he got her attention. She turned her head back towards the Earth.

"I don't know… I'm not getting good feelings about this sudden meeting with the Kings." A hint of foreboding could be heard in her voice.

"It is rather odd that they would ask for a meeting with us themselves, and not through Endymion, isn't it?"

"Especially since the Princess hasn't seen or even heard from him in days."

Artemis walked up next to Luna, placed his forearms on the railing, closed his hands together, and leaned on the railing. He took a deep breath as if to say something, but closed his mouth, let the air out through his nose, and looked down and away as if reconsidering what he was about to say. Luna looked back over at him knowing that he was about to say something he really didn't want to.

"I never really did like them."

"The Kings?"

"Yeah…" Artemis quickly replied. "Especially the last couple of months. They've been collectively rather quiet and reserved… spending a lot of time away from Endymion's side." Artemis paused for a moment. "He trusts them though, but I honestly don't know why."

Luna continued where Artemis left off, "And they're not doing anything to help quell the tensions the Terrans recently developed toward us."

They both fell silent. Luna looked up at Earth again and spoke up.

"I don't blame them. The way we're able to live up here… I don't blame for being jealous."

Artemis turned his head to his left, staring at the arched door way to the Queen's private chamber. He thought for a good couple of moments. Without turning back over to Luna, he spoke, "We should advise her not to come. What ever they need, they can talk to us first."

Luna looked over at him, "Agreed".

(Song Time Cue: 1:48)

In the large meeting hall on the opposite end of the palace, a man in a grey military officer's uniform and cape stood patiently. His hair was jet platinum and went down past his shoulders. He looked to be in his late 20's, early 30's and was rather tall. Several men that seemed to be lower ranking troops stood around him in a V formation with the man at the conjoining tip. He did not seem happy, maybe even quite angered. His head was tilted downward, but his eyes continued to gaze towards the entrance, awaiting Queen Serenity's arrival. His presence and a call for audience was a mystery to everyone one the Moon. Some speculated it had something to do with Prince Endymion's recent disappearance.

Luna and Artemis finally entered the room, with noticeable sword sheaths added to their attire. At this point it was apparent that this man was angered.

"I requested the presence of the Queen. Not her subordinates", he said in a voice that seemed to be restraining some hostility.

Luna addressed him sternly from across the room as she continued walking towards him. "Kunzite, you make a request with out reason of subject, you and the other three Kings appear in our sovereignty unexpectedly, and your deity is missing without explanation, which I severely hope is your reason for this visit."

Kunzite, unphased, continued the cold stare at her that he was previously giving to door. "And what concern is it to you of the well being of Endymion?"

"Maybe that he was the only one trying to maintain diplomatic relations between our two nations."

Artemis interrupted, "Enough!... State your business."

"My business with the Queen only."

"If you wish to see the queen, you need to answer to us", Artemis replied.

Kunzite stared at him for a moment in annoyance. Finally, as if submitting, he broke his silence. "Very well… My being here concerns the future of the relations between our two nations."

"That is the Prince's vocation, not yours", Luna snapped.

"The Prince is no longer in power." A sudden of fear and dread washed over the two bodyguards. It seemed in that in one instant, the feelings going into this meeting were confirmed. Something was horribly wrong. Kunzite continued.

"We had been watching him for quite some time as his continued interest in maintaining friendly relations with your sovereignty caused quiet a bit of suspicion, especially when his people wish otherwise." Kunzite began pacing, "In what may be common knowledge to you came as a shock to us when we discovered it… Endymion was in courtship with your Princess. We immediately informed him of the grave mistake he was making and urged him to discontinue the relationship." He turned back to face the bodyguards. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted down and to the left. He limply lifted his hand to head level and loosely twirled his wrist. "But they say 'love blinds us all'", he said with a kind of care free mockery behind it. This light hearted moment was the first the two had seen from him in this exchange, and was more disturbing to them than if he delivered it with animosity. There was a moment of silence as he walked closer to them. When he was about five feet away, he stopped, picked his head up and opened his eyes.

"Endymion proposed marriage to your Princess. This was considered an act of treason."

Both of the bodyguards' mouths dropped a bit out of confusion. They knew there were tensions between the Earth and the moon, but not to this extent. A proposal of marriage is an act of treason?

"You branded Endymion a traitor when such an event would lead to peace?", Artemis pondered out loud.

Kunzite shot him a look of bridled rage and annoyance. His voice reflected it, "Have you not listened to a word I said? Do I need to clearly explain it to you?" There was a momentary pause. "We Terrans do not want peace… We want compensation."

Now the two felt extremely confused. Compensation? For what? What has the Silver Millennium ever done to the sovereignty of Earth that would require compensation?

"For generations, your kingdom has been able to exist on a property that rightfully belongs to Earth. In that time you have created a plenary paradise. However, you have made no contributions to our society to better our lives. Your people live a life of luxury, while for many of our's, every day is a struggle for survival."

Luna interrupted, "And if you would have allowed your Prince to continue his relations with our Kingdom, we could have reached an agreement on such matters."

"Our 'Prince' had selfish motives. He was corrupted by your life style, your art, your music, your philosophies… he had lost touch with his people, and was on the brink of abandoning them."

"He would do no such thing!", Artemis shot back. "He loves his people and wishes to make our two sovereignties one so that we all may live in happiness!" Luna placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He was letting his emotions get the best of him, and she needed him focused right now. He quickly calmed down, realizing his mistake, and digressed, with a look of apology on his face.

Luna prepared herself for what she was about to asked. At this point, she feared the answer, but she had to know. "What is the fate of Endymion?"

"He has been executed in accordance with our laws."

Luna's eyes widened as she took in a deep but silent breath. Were they mad? Endymion was executed? Dead? Through all of her years of knowing Kunzite, he never exaggerated, and he never lied. However, she did not need the assurance of the truth by precedent as the stone cold stare that Kunzite was giving was assurance enough that the Prince was indeed dead… and that all Hell was about to be unleashed.

"We have come under a new deity, in the name of the people of Earth, to take the Silver Crystal from Queen Serenity, by force if necessary, to create on Earth what you have deprived us of for so long."

Luna and Artemis were both speechless.

"If you do not deliver the Silver Crystal into my hands immediately, your kingdom _will_ suffer dire consequences."

Luna's hand slid down to her sword strapped to her right hip. So this is what it has come to… nearly a millennia of peace and prosperity within the kingdom was now to be broken during her lifetime, at this very moment. Realizing what was to come next, Luna began to mentally prepare herself. Artemis, by her side, knew it as well, and prepared for battle.

(Song Ending Cue)

Luna looked Kunzite dead in the eye and said sternly and stoically, "The answer is no."

"You do realize what this means?"

"You come to our Kingdom and threaten us. This is grounds for war."

"And you claim a wish to give diplomacy a chance", he said sarcastically.

"Guards!"

Luna went to draw her sword, but before she could even unsheathe it, Kunzite brought his hand to his forehead, made an unfamiliar sign with his index and middle finger touching his fore head, and in a blur, instantly dashed backwards, crashing through the door behind him. His legs never moved. He had disappeared in the blink of an eye, in a gliding motion.

Luna was not shocked. All higher skilled warriors knew the magical arts and used them both defensively and offensively. Unphased, she turned her attention towards Kunzite's troops, still in the room, and completed the motion of unsheathing her sword uninterrupted. She drew into a combat ready stance, holding the blade in reverse, running it parallel with her arm. It was a short, 1 ½ foot long wakizashi blade with a slight curve at the tip and no hand guard. Her arms slightly crossed her with her bladed hand at level with her mouth, and the other just under it. Artemis had done exactly the same, except he wielded a broad sword, embroided with the characteristic designs of the Silver Millennium, and held it at waist level, double handed.

(Song Opening Cue: Track 3 - Insurrection (Masashi Hamauzu - Fearful Happenings))

The two and the guards who had followed suit behind them were about to attack, when Kunzite's troops disappeared in individual, blinding lights. Not wanting to attack something he didn't understand, Artemis squinted his eyes and help back for the moment, still combat ready. Luna did the same, and the guards did not move without their lead.

After a few seconds, the lights started to fade away… but the figures that began to take shape were not human. Fangs, horns, dark, odd colored skin, incredible height… what were these creatures, Luna thought to herself. When the light finally cleared, six grotesque demons with pitch black eyes, gaping jaws, ripped muscles, and spikes placed up and down their arms, legs, and back stood before them.

For a moment, the 2 sides just stared at each other, with the two bodyguards and their men slightly in shock. This was definitely no magic that they were educated on. They were not even sure how to combat it.

Tension drew high as another second passed and no one made a move. The more inexperienced guards behind Luna and Artemis were feeling waves of nervousness and fear. They began to breathe heavy and their muscles started to twitch.

(Song Time Cue: 0:18)

Finally, the two closest demons dashed forward towards Luna and Artemis. Not like how Kunzite had, as these creatures actually ran, all be it incredibly fast. Luna knew her plan of attack, it was an easy one. A bull rush was a suicide move. Just as the demon was three steps in front of her, she side stepped, jumped up in spinning motion so her attack would meet the incredible height of this monster, and slashed its throat. Luna landed on both feet, knowing she had just dealt a killing blow, and faced the other four demons.

Artemis dealt with his foe in the same lightning precision. As the demon drew near, Artemis ducked down into 180 degree clockwise spin and smacked his blade into its shins, sending it face first into the ground. He spun around another 360 degrees, returning to a standing position as he did, and skillfully twirled his sword around in his hand so that the blade was pointed straight towards the ground. As he came back over the demon, he used both hands and drove his sword straight into the demon's lower spine. He quickly withdrew it and faced the remaining demons to prepare for another attack. However, his attention was soon diverted to the sounds of battle and screaming pain behind him.

Luna didn't want to turn her back to her foes, but she felt and heard fighting behind her. Was there a sneak attack? Where these demons a diversion as another force snuck into the room to attack them from the rear? She had to turn her attention.

Both bodyguards turned at the same time with haste. Luna couldn't believe what she saw. The demon she thought she had just slew was tearing through her guards like they were tissue paper after a fatal blow to the neck. It must have not even missed a beat to be so entrenched already in the fight. Could she have missed? No. She felt the blade make contact and surgically cut into the flesh. She knew it went in deeply too. Even if it wasn't fatal, the demon still would have been deeply phased. How could it survive such a strike?

Luna looked at Artemis, who seemed completely focused. He looked back over at her and nodded. It was time for a little team work.

(The following is all one camera shot)

Luna rushed the demon as it attacked one guard, unaware of her advance. The other guards saw her and made way. The attacked guard saw her advance. If he had noticed a split second earlier, it would have ruined the element of surprise as the demon saw his gaze change and looked behind him. It was too late however as before it could even turn to face her, she was in the air. She planted both feet hard into its side, at the soft spot below the ribs. The drop kick sent it staggering as Artemis rushed in, and with all of his strength, swung his sword deep into its abdomen. The demon was lifted off of its feet and was caught in the blade's spinning motion. Artemis did almost a full spin, and tossed the demon back towards Luna. The demon flew off of his blade backwards with a painful grunt. While still in the air, Luna dashed towards it and slashed her blade horizontally into the spot she had previously kicked from the back side. As her blade made a clean exit on the other side of the demon, she used her momentum to spin around and face the demon. She then, in one swift motion, jumped at the demon and drove her blade deep into the demon's heart, sending it to the ground. Luna maintained control of the fall as she went down with it. As it smacked onto the ground flat on its back, Luna brought her feet up under her to regain her footing. When she did, she twisted the blade and withdrew it, a certain kill.

(Camera cuts to next shot)

Now, only moments before, from her peripheral vision, she saw Artemis sever a demon's spinal chord. So, if that happened, how come she was now looking at the same demon nearly 20 feet from her starting to get back up to its feet? That's when she realized that the magical abilities these demons had been endowed with prevented a death from tangible material. In other words, swords, arrows, daggers, and any other conventional weapon would have no effect against them.

As this realization came to her, she felt the demon move under her. She looked down, and was immediately met with a claw to the head. She flew off of the left side of the demon. However, she shifted her self so she landed on her feet. It hurt, but it was nothing fatal; easily shaken off. The real terror came from what was about to come to her realization.

A bright light came from the windows behind her, she felt the ground rumble, followed by a loud, crashing explosion. It came from the direction of the inner city, not far from the palace. It was a warning sign for Luna. It told her that this minor skirmish in the meeting hall was nothing more than a diversion, designed to keep the two bodyguards away from the Queen, and that the main force was now advancing upon the palace. Luna looked up at Artemis who knew that they had to return to the queen's chambers immediately and escort her to safety. She then turned to her back up guards.

The leader of the guards knew what was going on as well, and told them, "You two go, we can handle this."

Luna simply nodded. There was no time to argue, she had to perform her duty. She got back up as the guards broke formation and began to attack at will. As they did, the other four demons broke their silence and rushed in. Luna and Artemis ran as hard as they could for the rear door. This door would take them to an outside walkway that ran flush against the palace through the gardens. From there, the entrance to the palace lead to a maze of hallways, corridors, and galleries before reaching the Queen's chambers. Their best bet was to rush around through the north courtyard and enter the palace through the east wing. This would be the most direct route and would bring them almost directly to the Queen's chambers.

As they drew closer to the door, Artemis took the lead. There was no time to stop and open it. He leaned his left shoulder forward and sprang at the door with explosive power. The door crashed open with a loud bashing noise. He didn't completely destroy the door, but the force was enough to send splintered fragments into the air. He lost his step momentarily, but regained his footing as he continued to run.

To their left were the gardens. This is where many of the Silver Millennium's citizens went to feel a bit closer to nature and to be at peace. Luna and Artemis frequented the gardens quiet often themselves. They were filled with lush colors, tall foliage, and exotic flowers from all over the solar system. With the calming, soothing feel that the gardens never failed to give them, they never thought they would be in them during combat.

Luna knew not to let her feelings get to her, especially not right now, but she felt absolute dread. Her home was now under attack, and her queen was now left unprotected. She also couldn't help but feel remorse for leaving the meeting hall guards to die. With the demons under that protection spell, there was almost no way they could fight back. However, her job was to save the Queen now at all and any cost. The guards were now doing their job and she was doing her's. There was nothing else she could do. It was still deeply hurting to her though.

They reached the end of the gardens and rounded the corner to the right and came into the north courtyard. They would have to dart across the courtyard, up the main steps, and follow the balcony walkway to the east wing entrance. They would have to be quick as being in the open courtyard would leave them open for attack. However, the explosions came from the other end of the palace, so Luna thought there was a good chance they would be ok in the moment they would be in open ground.

She was wrong.

(Song Time Cue: 0:55)

One of the guard towers to their immediate left exploded with a deafening crack, sending debris all over the court yard, and forcing Luna and Artemis to dive face first on the ground and cover their heads. As the pitter patter of falling glass and stone began to subside, Luna looked over to the tower. Its once round top had completely caved in, fire erupting from the new gaping whole, and visible cracks could be seen on the sides. She then noticed moving objects flying just above the roof tops. Her eyes focused in on the objects. She saw human-like figures in a horizontal position. However, gargantuan, demonic wings were mounted on their backs. As she got up, she noticed they were of the same demonic type as their adversaries from the meeting hall. However, this breed was flying, and were now changing course directly towards the courtyard. The images that nightmares are made off.

Just before she began to continue the run with Artemis, she noticed a figure in grey also in the air, in a vertical position, directing the demons. She recognized it immediately. Gray Terran officer's uniform, same hair color and style as Artemis; it was Jadeite, another of the Four Kings.

As she continued to run, hoping he would not notice them, he did. The sight he was witnessing brought a slight, sadistic smile to his face. Here, before him, were the famous Luna and Artemis. He didn't want to trust demons to kill the Queen's two most trusted bodyguards, as it was obvious they had already failed. Jadeite was going to kill them himself.

He adjusted himself into a horizontal position as he dashed towards them from outside the outer gate, swooping down into the courtyard. Luna and Artemis both knew Jadeite was now in pursuit of them, and they now focused all of their energy into running. They would have no time to get to the entrance at the east wing; they would be killed too easily. They had to enter here, or risk being killed by the aerial assault of Jadeite's demons, and most dangerously, Jadeite himself, who was now baring closer and closer. The lined succession of demons swooped down, and flew over top of the two, completely ignoring them, and then flying up and over the palace. Jadeite, however, kept his focus squarely on the two, who had now made it to the staircase. He lifted his right forearm slightly, and shot it backwards, ejecting a dagger from his sleeve and into his palm. Luna knew they weren't going to make it to the door before Jadeite reached them. She had to act. Once again, she let Artemis know to get the door by dropping back slightly, then continuing again at full speed.

Artemis reached the door first and quickly placed his hand on the handle. There was no way he would be able to bash this door open. Luna, sensing where Jadeite was, prepared herself for her plan of attack. Timing was critical. If she acted too soon, he could easily readjust his attack and she would be wide open to a fatal blow. Is she acted too late, it meant instant death.

(The following sequence is in slow motion)

Jadeite came in for his strike as he slashed at the back of Luna's neck. Just what Luna hoped he would do. With her right arm, she swatted the strike away at Jadeite's wrist. She then did a spinning 180 degree jump and planted her right knee deep into his left temple.

(Resume normal motion speed)

Jadeite flew uncontrollably with the force of the counter, smashed through the balcony railing, and fell over the edge. Luna landed on both feet, facing the door that Artemis had left open for her, and dashed through it, not even bothering to close it.

This was worse than she thought. They were definitely attacking from the south of the palace, and what had just happened confirmed an aerial attack led by Jadeite from the north. They must have planned this far in advance to have this amount of surgical precision. Luna suspected even long before the prince was executed. There was no doubt in her mind that all four of the Kings were involved in the attack, and she made a safe assumption that Kunzite was leading the attack from the south. However, this left two Kings unaccounted for.

Luna already had her new pathway planned out. She would take the middle exit of this main hall, and follow the hallways to the Princess's chambers. There, she would enlist the help of the Princess's bodyguards, and bring the Princess with them to retrieve the Queen. From the Princess's chambers, they would follow the hallways to the main dining hall, cut through there, and back out to the outer balcony that lead to the Queen's chambers. Having to cut through the palace added another forty five seconds to their trek, but it was necessary. Luna and Artemis were of no use to the Queen dead.

Luna darted through the doors already left open by Artemis, who no doubt would be waiting for her at the Princess's chambers. She juked left and ran down a narrow hallway, decorated with elaborate paintings and lamps. At the end of the hallway was an open room. She entered the room and cut to the right, through another set of pre-opened doors. She looked ahead at a t-junction, with a hallway that was similar to the one she had just exited. She was concerned slightly that a sword slash mark was visible on the wall, and a painting was laying face down on the floor. This especially concerned her because that was the hall way that lead to the Princess's chambers. She made it to the junction and cut left.

The hallway was a slaughter house. Lamps were smashed, paintings were ripped and torn, the walls were littered with scratches, slashes, and burns, and dead guards lined the hallway floor. She was filled with shock. How had they already made it into the palace? This would explain why there was no guard at the palace entrance, which she only just noticed. They were likely redeployed to protect the Princess once the walls were breached. As she expected, the guards would have had almost no chance against the demons with their protection spell. However, the Princess's personal bodyguards would as they were magically trained, just like Luna and Artemis were.

Up ahead, Luna saw Artemis, standing calmly in the doorway of the Princess's Chambers. This was a good sign as there was no fighting, but when Artemis's pale white look of horror turned to face Luna, she began to prepare for the worse. She quickly rounded the corner into the chambers.

(Song Time Cue: 1:21)

"Oh no…" she said with a whimper in her voice that insinuated she was about to break into tears.

On the floor lied the dead bodies of the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus: the Princess's personal body guards. Luna began to walk into the room, when she noticed the lifeless body of the Princess herself, lying face down on her bed; a pool of blood at her stomach and dripping over the edge of the bed.

(The camera never reveals any of the princesses' faces, but it does show their lifeless bodies.)

Luna was overcome. Artemis was distraught. They stood there, in the doorway, momentarily forgetting that the palace was under siege. Luna had to be sure. She ran up to the Princess, approached her from behind so not to step in her blood, and place two fingers on her neck. Luna began to tear up as she felt nothing. She turned to Artemis, trying to hold it back, and shook her head. Artemis slid to the floor, with a look of disbelief in his eyes as he stared at the dead bodyguards.

Luna had to get control of herself. She was about to ball, she was shaking, and her breathing was sporadic. She did the only thing she could do to bring herself out of it. She reminded herself of her duty. She looked back over the dead princess, sniffed, and wiped her nose with her forearm. She then looked back over at Artemis, who wasn't crying, but was obviously taking it harder than her. She rushed over to him, knelt down, and gently put her hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me Artemis", she said gently, but still with a hint of hysteria in her voice. Artemis turned his head over to her and looked her in the eyes. "There's nothing we can do for them, but we can still save the Queen." Artemis broke his gaze and nodded his head. The look on his face showed that he agreed with her. "We need to get going right now if we are to have any chance", and she began to help him up. Without saying a word, they walked out of the room, and gently closed the double doors behind them. Luna looked over at Artemis, and asked caringly, "Are you ready?". Artemis nodded and took a deep breath to help clear his mind. Luna nodded too, and they continued on.

(Song Time Cue: 1:59)

No matter how hard she tried to not think about it, she couldn't get around the fact that her entire world was coming down around her. She was almost acting by instinct at the point. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it. However, her home was now being ruthlessly and viciously destroyed, and the people she knew and loved were all being butchered by a force far greater than that of the Silver Millennium. This was her last shred of hope. If she could rescue the Queen and get her to safety, the safety of the kingdom would be ensured as well with the help of the Silver Crystal. They just had to make it to her before the Kings did.

They rounded a corner and about halfway down the hall was a demon, similar to the one they encountered earlier in the meeting hall. There was no time to stop to fight it, so they had to take care of it in a similar fashion as Luna did Jadeite. They didn't break stride and continued to run evenly side by side towards it, sticking close to the walls so that the demon could only attack one of them. It prepared itself to attack in defense. Once again, they were going to use team work, but how they would attack was up to the demon. They both read the demon's movements and sure enough, it gave its attack away. Its body movement, its stance, and its line of sight told them all too clearly that it was going to attack Luna with a claw strike. It wound back just as Luna approached. She already had her plan of attack. What these things had in strength, they lacked in brain capacity. As it began its swing, Artemis slowed his pace, and Luna ducked under the strike. As she did, she grabbed the demon's wrist, and with her momentum, sprang up, planting her palm in the demon's elbow. Pulling down on its wrist, and pushing up on its elbow, she felt the snapping and cracking of bone as she completely shattered the demon's arm at the joint, bending it the opposite was an elbow bends. Momentarily stunned, the demon forgot about Artemis. With the demon's back to him, Artemis jumped up, and with one swift motion of his blade, relieved the demon of its head. They didn't know how this demon would recover from that and they didn't care as they continued running at full speed and around the next corner.

As they approached one of the galleries to left, they could hear the intense sound of fighting. They couldn't stop to help, but Artemis couldn't help but look. As they ran by the entrance, he saw 5 guards attacking a lone man with no weapon in a gray Terran Officer's suit whose back was turned to him. He had shoulder length brown hair, a medium build, and average height. He saw the man extend his left hand toward one guard, and bright beam of light shot from it, piercing the guard dead center of his torso, and exiting out the other side. Another guard to his right attempted to attack, but the man made a slashing motion with his hand, emitting a crescent shaped light that, upon striking the guard, sent him flying across the gallery. The man then seemed to hear the noise of their running behind him as he turned his head to look. Artemis got a clear look at his face. It was Nephrite, the quietest and most reserved of the Four Kings. That was the last Artemis saw of Nephrite as, immediately after they exchanged glances, Artemis was out of site. He turned his head back forward, and continued on.

They rushed through continuous hallways, halls, and galleries, passing minor skirmishes, fires, demons, and some flat out battles between 20 to 30 guards and a handful of demons. They kept true to their mission though, and continued to press forward to the Queen's chambers.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the balcony. They felt relief and distress at the same time as they gazed upon the scene in front of them. It was all out war. Hordes of demons were attempting to break the defensive lines the guards had made to block the Queen's chambers. Some how, though, the guards managed to maintain the lines, despite the demons' immunities. They were about to rush in, to give the guards an upper hand, when they heard a deep, slow, ominous chuckle followed by, "You can't stop them."

The two turned. Hovering in the air about ten feet away, was a very feminine figure, in the same outfit the other three Kings had worn. The figure had a soft face, very pleasing to the eyes, blonde hair back in a pony tail, bangs that hung slightly over the eyes, legs crossed the way a woman does, and arms crossed with the right arm raised with the index finger and thumb touching his chin. "Well, they can't", the figure added.

"Zoisite…", Luna said angrily under her breath.

"I don't know why you're trying honestly", Zoisite began in his characteristic suave, sarcastic, passive, low toned voice. "You traversed the entire palace and saw how quickly we were able to break through your lines. Even with you here now, we'll have the Silver Crystal in a matter of minutes."

Words were fleeting at this point. They don't know why they let Zoisite speak, and they didn't wish to even answer him. They just kept their gaze on him before they joined the foray to make sure that he didn't attack them from behind, or have another wave of demons ambush them from their flank. So, they just continued to give him the death stare, keeping mindful of their surroundings.

Zoisite continued, "But… I'll let you entertain me. Go on. Save your comrades. Save the Queen. It's all futile really", he lifts his right hand up to his mouth as he yawns and continues to speak just as he's coming out of it. "But, you two trying might make my day just a bit more fun. Go ahead. I won't even get in your way."

They almost had no choice at this point. Telling the truth or not, they had to jump into the foray. It was the only way to get to the Queen. Plus, they would have the advantage. The balcony where the fight was being carried out was only 15 feet wide. This would help as it would be easier for the two of them to take on one, or two enemies at a time. They didn't have time to think, or let Zoisite taunt them. They would have to clear out the attacking demons and restore the defensive lines.

Luna stepped forward, not saying a word, and raised her sword in front of her face, with blade pointing to her left. She then took her index and middle finger and ran it across the blunt end of the blade. As she did, a bright line of light formed behind her fingers around the edges of the blade. Zoisite didn't flinch. She did an energy charge to enchant the blade with magical elemental energy, something she couldn't do before because it required time, and a great amount of energy on her part. She decided not to respect Zoisite as an adversary, but rather a coward for sneak attacking her kingdom unprovoked, and disrespected him by turning her back to him as she left to join the battle. Artemis followed suit by charging his blade, and leaving.

They calmly walked onto the balcony, the enemies' back to them, waiting for a moment to attack, and taking a moment to rest after the enchantment. The guards in front of the Queen's chambers wouldn't last much longer. They would have to give them some relief immediately or they would have the Queen seized in no time.

One demon that was waiting in line to attack turned and saw the two guards. It was about to alert the others, but in the blink of an eye, Luna dashed forward and slashed it across the stomach. It screamed a hellish cry of pain as it fell to its knees and then to its face. It didn't move. The enchantment worked. Other demons in the rear flank turned as well, saw their dead comrade on the floor, then looked up in time to see a brief glimpse of their killer before they were met with darkness.

Before long, the entire rear flank knew they were being attacked from behind by foes much more powerful then the guards up front. Luna and Artemis made short work of them, however. With their main defense broken, they were easily dispatched. And, just as Luna had speculated, the narrowness of the walkway worked to their advantage. They were able to not be overwhelmed, and the double sided attack forced them to compensate. Even if the guards up front couldn't kill the demons, they could prevent their movement and keep them from entering the chambers.

However, their upper hand wouldn't last much longer.

A gargantuan beast with inverted knees, massive claws that seemed to be made of knives, a mid section and arms that were exploding with muscle, a thick brown fur that covered its body, chains around its neck, ankles, and wrists, the head of a ram, pitch black eyes, and steam that rushed out of its nostrils with each breath walked up beside Zoisite. Zoisite had not moved and was watching with a certain splendor at how easily Luna and Artemis were destroying the rear flanks of the lesser demons. However, in his method of thinking, he couldn't make things too easy for them.

Zoisite cracked a smile, closed his eyes, tilted his head downward, and chuckled slightly. He was going to keep his word. _He_ wasn't going to harm them. "Kill them"

The ram demon then let out a roar which seemed to erupt from the depths of Hell itself, and through the doors behind it poured out a horde of demons just like it. The two bodyguards heard the roar and were chilled to the bone. They turned to the noise and saw the massive horde bearing down on them at high speed, swarming past Zoisite. In a brief glimpse, Luna saw the sadistic smile Zoisite had on his face now that his victory was insured.

Luna didn't even think about the possibility that this may be her doom, she just acted. She decided to meet them head on and give them some distance between the lesser demons, now behind them, and themselves. She rushed the ram demons, and the first one she came across, she drew her sword across its gut. There was a demon immediately to her right that she gave a stern kick to in effort to keep it away as she killed this demon. As the demon she slashed fell, she turned back to it, lifted her sword so the blade was pointing downward, and buried the blade into its lower neck and down into its inner cavity behind the ribcage. She quickly withdrew the blade, now nearly surrounded. She only had a split second to choose who she would attack next. She didn't even get to choose. A sharp pain pierced her back, and she was forced forward, falling almost onto her face.

Artemis sprang from out of no where, ran up to the dying demon who was still on its knees and holding its throat, used its back as a spring board, leaped at the closest demon, and decapitated it. He was now deep in the pack, but the point was to draw their attention away from Luna. He landed, and immediately drove his sword into the gut of the closest demon. Blade still in the demon, he used it as leverage and kicked two demons away from him, which staggered back slightly. He withdrew his blade and vertically slashed a demon advancing on him. He then swung around a dug the sword into another demon's midsection. It was at a point now that no matter where he swung, he would hit a demon. It was only mere seconds before he would be overcome.

Luna was hit hard and was struggling to get up. Her lower left back was hit hard, and her body wasn't working right because of it. She put her right palm flat on the ground in front of her, and used it to push off the ground and get herself up. As she did, she looked over the courtyard in front of her, and saw something that suddenly made her feel that the end was near, and they would all soon be dead. The flying demons where coming right at them from over the courtyard, and an orange-ish red light was forming in front of each one of them. She stumbled to her feet, only to be attacked by a lesser demon. She parried the attack with her sword, spun around behind the demon, and slashed its lower back. She looked back over to the flying demons just as the launched a barrage of fiery projectiles directly at the balcony.

Luna could do nothing but duck for cover.

She jumped to the ground and put her hands over her head. She heard the projectiles rush over her head with a low pitched hum, then collide with the wall behind her, erupting in a thunderous explosion, rattling the ground under her. Debris rained everywhere and Luna kept her head well protected. It was to no avail. A large piece of debris smacked right into her lower back where she had been struck moments before, severely damaging her internally and making her scream in pain.

As the debris shower stopped, the debris that struck her slid off and she rolled over onto her good side, attempted to get up, but her body did not allow her and she fell. On the ground, she was facing the Queen's chambers. The demons had all but won now. A few remaining guards continued to fight, but would be quickly killed. Helpless, she rolled over to her back.

(Song Ending Cue)

(Song Opening Cue: Track 4 - The Queen's Last Stand (Masashi Hamauzu - Trigger Situation))

(The following sequence is in a slightly blurry, dream like slow motion)

Facing up at the sky, she saw that the aerial demons were gone, probably addressing to other matters at another part of the battle ground. She then suddenly remembered Artemis, and immediately looked in his direction. The first thing she noticed was Artemis on the ground, surrounded by ram demons that had ceased fighting and were lined against the heavily damaged wall and the guard rail. He seemed lifeless, and was heavily beaten and bruised. Then she saw a feminine figure standing next to Zoisite. The figure was dressed in a deep purple gown, had hair down to her hips, held a staff that was as tall as she was with a dark orb at the top, and had a dark head ornament across her forehead which was shaped like a boomerang pointed downward with a large jewel in its valley.

Luna did not recognize this person and didn't have even the slightest clue as to who she was. The figure though started to glide forward, towards her, and the Queen's chambers. She would not let this happen. As the figure approach she attempted to get up again, but her body failed her yet again. Her head went light, her vision grew dark, and she felt her self digress into the darkness the more she tried. She fell limp back onto the ground. She was almost certainly dying.

The figure completely ignored her and glided right by her. It seemed almost dreamlike the way she was moving. Luna began to wonder if she was hallucinating. The figure ignored the remnants of guards left fighting, and continued uninterrupted to the double doors that lead directly to the Queen's chambers. A few lesser demons stood in front of the doors, but as the figure approached, they turned to face her and made way. She stopped about ten feet in front of the doors and raised it slightly. It start to give off a slight dark purple glow, and she sharply pointed it forward, bursting the doors wide open.

(Resume normal motion speed and camera focus)

(Song Time Cue: 0:43)

Inside was a brightly lit room that seemed to be made of pure crystal. In the middle of the room was a ramp that lead up to a throne made of the same material. The throne was very tall, and was carved with deeply detailed engravings. The throne itself was reminiscent of the wings of an angel.

At the bottom of the ramp, dressed in a pure white gown that went far over her feet wearing the jewel on the crescent moon on her forehead, was Queen Serenity. She was looking downward with her eyes closed, clenching in her hands in front of her, a wand, that, at it's head, was a large crescent moon. Attached to the bottom, inside portion of the moon, was a large, sliver colored crystal.

(Song Time Cue: 0:46)

She then slowly picked up her head and opened her eyes. As she did, the room and crystal on her wand seemed to brightly twinkle. She looked at her adversary with melancholy. There was nothing to say, so they did not exchange words. They both knew what was happening, no need to explain it or further draw things out. The feminine figure was here to destroy the Silver Millennium, and the Queen was going to stop her.

(Song Time Cue: 0:54)

In the blink of an eye, they dashed at each other in the same fashion Kunzite had earlier. They met inside the room and the figure drew her staff up at the queen. A deep dark glow trailed the wand as it swung in the queen's direction. The queen blocked the strike with her wand, emitting a bright flash of white light. The woman tried again in the opposite direction, but it was parried by the queen who the pointed her wand directly at the woman, and a blinding white beam, big enough to engulf the woman, shot out of the crystal on the wand. A dark orb suddenly surrounded the woman, protecting her from the beam. She dashed out of the beam's path, and while still in motion, extended her staff towards the queen. Several shots of dark light came from the orb on the staff, and were headed directly for the queen. The queen's white beam stopped, and she dashed to her right to avoid the first shot, then to her left to avoid the second, and continued traveling in that direction as the following shots fell short. The woman then lead the queen's movement and shot ahead of her. The queen dodged the shot by springing high into the air, towards the woman.

The woman prepared her self to defend a strong attack. As the queen came down she brought her wand high above her head. As she was just about to meet with the woman, she brought the wand down hard onto the woman. Immediately, light engulfed the entire room. It quickly came down to reveal the queen still in the air, her white light around her and pushing forward, and the woman with her dark light protection her, attempting to push the white light back. Both seemed to be caught in a strong wind as their hair and clothing waved away furiously from the center of impact. After a moment, the woman began to show physical signs of strain. Her knees bent down further, her arms began to quiver, and her face expressed an angrily frustrated fatigue. She wouldn't last much longer, and there was no where for her to go to escape the beam. Her barriers began to give way, and the white light began to enclose her. She couldn't hold it anymore and collapsed.

(Song Time Cue: 1:19)

The woman's body was blown clear through the door way and out onto the balcony. The Queen quickly followed suit as she knew this wasn't the end of her. In that same gliding dash she used to evade the woman's attacks, she blew clear by the lesser demons and after the woman. However, when the lesser demons attempted to pursue, she turned to face them and extended her free hand. A gust of wind as fierce as a tornado rushed from her palm and slammed the demons into the walls of the chambers, then clear over the walls, and disappeared over the other side. She turned back around and faced her adversary.

The woman was struggling to her feet. When she saw the Queen rushing towards her, she made a stronger effort to get up, to no avail. The Queen was going to deliver the killing blow, and she wasn't going to be able to dodge it. The Queen once again raised her wand high in the air and was about to bring it crashing down on the woman. In the blink of an eye, just as the Queen was about to end her, the woman deflected the blow with her staff, dashed forward, drew a dagger from her blouse, and drove it into the Queen's lower left side. The Queen didn't feel pain at first, and did not know what struck her, but felt a foreign object now inside her, and knew it was fatal.

Out of an instinctive reflex, she spun around, snapped her wand hand up, and shot an aqua blue colored beam at the woman, immediately encasing her in a large same colored crystal. She immediately turned to the ram demons behind her and extended her wand and free hand at them and another powerful wind struck them, crashing them clear through the outer wall of the palace, sending debris everywhere as if it were an explosion.

(Song Time Cue: 1:43)

The battle was over. The Queen reach for the dagger buried deeply in her side, and withdrew it sending incredible pain all throughout her body. Breathing heavily, she dropped the dagger on the ground. She then looked over to Luna, who had been watching the entire fight, lying on the ground. The queen gently, but with a slight wobble to her step, walked over to her. Luna knew she was gravely hurt, but even in her moment of pain, the Queen still had distinct grace and beauty.

(Song Ending Cue)

As she made her way to Luna, Zoisite broke his silence from inside the palace where he watched the battle, and charged the Queen. The only acknowledgement the Queen gave to his presence was extending her hand towards him, enveloping him in a telekinetic grasp, and fiercely slamming him into a wall with one swift motion of her hand, knocking him out cold. She never even gave him eye contact.

The Queen knelt down in front of Luna and gently picked up her hand and held it firmly. This was the first time that Luna noticed the tears running down her cheeks. She knew she wasn't crying over the pain of the blade or the fear of dying.

Luna could tell she wanted to say something, but it was hard for her to. She sniffed, then swallowed. She took a deep breath and wound up coughing. When she recovered, she looked right into Luna's eyes.

"I failed you as your queen", she said not in a wailing, woe full cry, but in a soothingly stern coo. "I failed the kingdom as well… I pray that you'll forgive me, but I must ask you for one last favor." She waited for Luna's acknowledgment. Luna meekly nodded her head. "I'm going to send you all to another time… to a future Earth, hopefully so you can live a happier, more peaceful life. However, I cannot vanquish these enemies and save you as well…" The Queen almost seemed regretful speaking to Luna. "Should they arise again, I want you to find my daughter and her guardians, and finish what I can not… Please, protect the people Earth. Do not blame them as a whole for the corrupt actions of a few. They hurt, cry, and love just as we do. Protect them. This is my last wish as your Queen."

Luna once again nodded her head very slowly. The Queen may have blamed herself for this tragedy, but Luna didn't in the slightest. She would do anything for the Queen, even if it meant her own death. And this being the Queen's final wish, Luna graciously accepted. The Queen gently laid Luna's hand upon her chest, stood up, and walked to Artemis. She knelt before him to, and they began to talk. He couldn't move, but Luna could now see his chest rising and falling, and it seemed him and the Queen had a lot to discuss. So, he was indeed alive, she thought to herself. Unable to hear their conversation, she looked to the starry sky above her.

(Song Opening Cue: Track 5 – Opening Theme (Gackt – Emu For My Dear))

The Queen could have easily used the Crystal to save her own life, but if she did that, it would be a while before she would recover enough to use the Silver Crystal again, and if she wished to whisk the living and especially the dead to a better life in the future, she would have to use it's magic now to capture the deads' souls before they crossed to the next life. See, the Silver Crystal drew its power from its user. The greater the spell, the more it needed from the one casting it. A spell of this magnitude, especially given the Queen's current state, would most definitely kill her. She was sacrificing herself for her people.

Luna saw out of the corner of her eye the Queen rise from her conversation with Artemis, and walk over to an area clean of debris between the two. She knelt down on both knees, and held her wand tightly in her lap. She turned to Luna one last time.

"Also, I am sending the Silver Crystal with you. Please give it to my daughter for me."

Luna simply nodded again as a tear began a slow decent down her cheek. It was just now hitting her that this was indeed the last time she was going to see her mentor, her friend Queen Serenity.

(Song Time Cue: 0:35)

A white light began to flicker from within the Silver Crystal. It soon sparked a light that enveloped the crystal, and grew larger. Within moments, the light completely enveloped Queen Serenity. That last image Luna saw of her Queen, was the silhouette of her face, beautiful and stunning as always, with her eyes closed, unworried about her inamate death, but filled with hope that her people can live a better life on a distant future Earth.

(The camera begins to slowly pan up from the destroyed and burning city, into the starry night sky)

(Song Time Cue: 0:51)

20th Century Fox Presents

(Song Time Cue: 0:59)

A Tainted Reality Production

(Song Time Cue: 1:06)

(Camera cross fades to a downward shot of the city. The shot is a vertical pan over the city. After a few moments, small white lights are seen sprinkled through out the city)

(Song Time Cue: 1:23)

Inspired By The Music Of

Pink Floyd

John Coltrane

The Last Dance

(The white lights begin to take the shape of orbs and begin to rise into the air. The camera the pans over the palace)

(Song Time Cue: 1:37)

And The Stories of

Naoko Takeuchi

(Orbs begin to rise from the palace and up past the camera. The camera cross fades to a shot following the orbs in their vertical ascent.)

(Song Time Cue: 1:56)

Miyu Sawai

(Song Time Cue: 2:00)

Jyouji Shibue

(the camera curves up and to the right to reveal the orbs heading for earth)

(Song Time Cue: 2:03)

Yoshiki

(Song Time Cue: 2:06)

Gackt

(Song Time Cue: 2:10)

(The camera rushes forward towards earth in a bright blinding light)

(A bright, vibrant logo fades in) Sailor Moon (Logo fades out)

(Song Time Cue: 2:22)

(The camera emerges from the light in a downward, clockwise spin, revealing a vast, blue ocean)

Chisaki Hama

Keiko Kitagawa

(Song Time Cue: 2:30)

(The camera comes out of its spin and pulls up just before hitting the water. The camera continues rushing forward at a high speed under a clear blue sky. After a few moments, a small island is visible with a rising mountain. As the camera near the mountain, it erupts into a volcano, spewing lava from its high peak, the camera passes by very closely to the volcano)

Myu Azama

(Song Time Cue: 2:55)

(The sky ahead begins to darken with a thunder storm. Lightning is seen repeatedly flashing)

Ayaka Komatsu

(Song Time Cue: 2:59)

(the camera enters the storm cloud. Lightning is crashing everywhere ferociously and the camera swoops around to avoid several near misses.)

Rina Koike

Kappei Yamaguchi

Cheiko Ooduka

(The camera begins to emerge from the raging storm)

(Song Time Cue: 3:15)

(The camera then pans down while still moving in the same direction, facing the water. In the water are 2 dolphins, swimming very quickly together, skimming the surface in a playful manor)

Yumiko Shaku

(The camera pans back up to show that it is moving up to a larger, green, hilly land mass)

Takeshi Kaneshiro

(The camera then travels over the land mass)

Tadanobu Asano

And Zhang Ziyi as Queen Beryl

(The camera comes across a bay with a small mountain range on one side. One mountain is particularly large, cone shaped, and has a snow covered cap. The camera stops short of the bay, but high in the air to give a clear view of the bay.)

(Song Time Cue: 3:44)

(Activity is seen in the bay in hyper fast motion while the camera stays stationary. Small, primitive buildings arise near the shore, and more and more rise around it, spreading out through the valley. After a short time, the valley looks like a city from feudal Japan. The activity continues in hyper fast motion as some buildings are torn down, and in their place arise more modern looking buildings. The older buildings continue to disappear, the buildings replacing them continue to look more and more modern, they get taller, highways begin to sprawl out, cars begin to drive through the newly paved streets, and a large Eifle Tower-like structure is erected in the distance. The newly born metropolis is modern day Tokyo.)

(Song Time Cue: 4:16)

(The camera finally moves and begins to move down into the city. In a flying motion, it swoops through the streets of down town Tokyo showing it for the busy, cultural center that it is)

Costume Design by

Roger Shackelford

Nancy Guevara

Music by

Rick Joyce

Roger Waters

John Coltrane

(Song Time Cue: 5:04)

(The camera begins to make its way to the Tokyo suburbs. The buildings are smaller, there are more trees and grass, and the over all feel is not as busy as down town.)

Orchestral Score by

Masashi Hamauzu

Elliot Goldenthal

Original Sailor Moon Concept By

Naoko Takeuchi

(Song Time Cue: 5:24)

(The camera slowly stops in front of a small two story house. The camera turns to face it and slowly enters a second story window revealing a small Japanese girl with dyed blonde hair sleeping tightly in her bed.)

Written and Directed by

Roger Shackelford

(Song fades out. End Song)


End file.
